My Only Love
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem gets another change at life and with does it mean for a certain blue eye beauty and the rest of the gang.
1. Something New

"Aw my head, what just happen?" Joey said as he open his eyes to see that they were back in the tomb.

"Yeah with happened." Tristan yelled as he rise from up from the ground.

"Aw don't you two morons remember we went back to the past, help the pharaoh I mean Atem fight the bad guy, save the world and find out his name." Tea said calmly as she rose from the tomb floor.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Joey said stupidly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Speaking of the pharaoh where is he?" Tristan said

"Over here, now however is on me get off you weight a ton." Atem yelled loudly.

But we are all our here even Kabia." Tristan stated as he, Tea and Joey all turn around to see two Yugi's.

"I am sorry Pharaoh." Yugi said as he rolls over to get off him.

"Yugi" Atem said looking very puzzled at how he's over here while Yugi is seating over there. "How is it possible that we both have our own bodies?"

"I don't know but I'm happy finally after 3000 years you finally have a body of your own." Yugi said happily

Tea walked over to Atem and said "Want a lift?" as she held out her hand.

"Yeah thank you Tea." Atem said as he reaches of her hand.

As they hands connected both started to blush scarlet red gazing lovely into each others eyes not realizing that he had already gotten up.

"Okay break it up you two love birds we have to get out of here." Yugi said while grinning.

Both Tea and Atem broke apart from their staring contest and quickly turned away from each other trying to hide their blush.

"Hey Yu, you realized that Atem is now taller than Tea now." Joey said

Both blushes grow even deeper when they heard this. Yugi laughed softly as he look at his two best friends. "_I always knew that he had feelings for her and vise versa."_ He thought_._

"So what are we going to do now Yugi since Atem finally fore fill his destiny does that mean he has to go to the afterlife or stay here with us?" Tristan said curiously

"I don't know ask him." Yugi replied.

"Atem with it going to be are you going or staying." Tea asked sadly hoping for the answer she so desperately wants.

"I have decided to stay I want to finally finish living my life." Atem said happily "I just hope Grandpa will let me stay with him."

"I sure he will now lets go home." Yugi said as he walked over to Kabia to wake him.

"Kabia, Kabia wake up we are back." Yugi said.

"Aw my head what happen." Kabia said as he got up from the floor.

"Oh nothing much we just save the world from a great evil, you knew the usually." Joey said sarcastically.

"That's all I must have hit my head harder than I thought I'm seen double Yugi's." Kabia said

"No your not, Kabia this is Atem the pharaoh remember." Yugi said

"That reminds me Kabia can you do us a very big favor and just hank into a few government files and legalize Atem for us." Yugi said as use his ever so famous puppy dog pout

"Are you mad give one good reason why in hell would I want to do that?"

"Well if you do than you can duel him as much as you want." Yugi said

"No"

"Please" they all begged as they began walking out of the tomb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and that's final."

* * *

As they exit the tomb. Isis and her brothers drove them back to the airport where they saw Mokuba pasting up and down the airport looking for his brother.

"Mokuba over here?"

"Seto where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you and I had to hear from Roland that you flew all the way to Egypt without me."

"Oh well I didn't know I needed my little brothers permission to go anywhere." Seto said sarcastically.

"Now you know and if you do it again I will take over Kabia Crop." Mokuba said while laughing.

As the Kabia brothers talk away the rest of the gang saw this and remember that Kabia is weak went it comes to his little brother and can use this to their advantage.

Which they did as they broad the Kabia Craft airplane both Mokuba and Yugi begged and pleaded for Seto to do it while Joey and Tristan and Joey stuff their face with the free food leaving Atem along with Tea continuing their staring contest for the next four hours.

* * *

"So Atem with are you going to do now since there is no more evil in the world." Tea said tiredly as they and Yugi walk home after their long journey.

"I didn't know since Kabia change his mind and now I'm legal maybe go to school and help around the shop if gramps is willing make me go."

"That's cool." Tea said as they reach the game shop and was about to part ways till Atem said "Um Tea do you want me to walk you home it's very dark out there."

"It's okay Atem I just live four houses down. See you later." Tea said as she began running home

"Grandpa I'm home and I brought a guest." Yugi said as they open the door

"Yugi your back and you brought a visitor you say." Gramps said as he rushes to meet his grandson.

"Who is it Yugi?" He said as he enters the room.

"Grandpa this is Atem the spirit of the puzzle and I hope that he could maybe stay here with us." Yugi pleaded.

"Of course he can Yugi. Atem you are welcome to stay here as long as you want to."

"Thank you Mr. Mutou I appreciate it." Atem said politely

"Please call me Grandpa after all you are like a grandson to me."

"Gramps can he also go to school with me and my friends?"

"Yes of course but he needs stuff like a….."

"Don't worry Gramps we already did that birth certificate and all so now me and Atem are legally brothers." Yugi said happily.

"Great!" Gramps said as he consciously looks at his new grandson "Atem you can have the guest bedroom. It's up the stairs and to your right." Yugi said as he took the suitcase and went up stairs.

"Good night Atem."

"Good Night Yugi." They said before heading off to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Atem asked as he suddenly found himself laying in his former bedroom and wearing his old clothes._

_"Atem there you are I have been looking everywhere for you." Said a familiar voice as his door began to open to reveal Tea wearing an Egyptian Queen's clothing. Atem began to blush as he saw how beautiful she looked in it and though how gorgeous she would without any clothes on._

_Tea walk towards him and before he could say anything she kissed passionately on the lips. Atem was surprised at first but kissed back with even more passion and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her body onto his._

_As they parted Tea began to kiss his neck causing Atem to moan while he began to removing her dress and threw it to the ground to reveal her beautiful bare body._

_Atem flipped her over so she's the one on the bed and drooled at how beautiful she looks._

_"Atem I love you." Tea said before kissing him_

_"I love you too Tea more than you will ever know." Atem said breathless as they parted from the kiss._

_"Are you ready?" Atem said as she removes the last remaining garment he has on._

_"Yeah" Tea nodded as she blushed at how big he is_

_Atem line up and began to thrust into her only to hear_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep.**

"Shit and it was getting to the good part." Atem and Tea yelled as the alarm set off waking them up to signaling the start of a new day and the first day of the 10th grade.


	2. So What

"Yugi, Atem, Tea's here hurry up before you're late." Grandpa shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Gramps." Yugi yelled.

"Ready brother." Yugi said to Atem as they both head downstairs to meet Tea.

"Ready." Atem said excitedly.

As they walk outside Atem blush when he saw Tea dress in a pink shirt, blue skirt matching bow tie, a white shirt and a brown shoes with white socks.

"Hello Yugi." Tea said happily

"Moring Tea." Yugi replied happily.

"Hell ….Hello Atem." Tea said nervously while blushing at how hot Atem looks in the mandatory school uniform of blue pants and jacket with a black shirt and choker and thoughts of last night dream.

"Hello Tea you look lovely today." Atem said with equal nervousness as Tea and blushing a deep shade of red.

They both gazed lovely into each others eyes for a moment till they heard Yugi said "Break it up you two lovebirds or we are going to be late for school."

Both turn away blushing a dark red before walking to school.

* * *

"Atem where is Yugi, Joey and Tristan?" Tea asked as she walks towards his locker.

"Yugi had to go home early to help Grandpa with something."

"Joey and Tristan got detection from provoking the gym teacher, so I hope you don't mind walking home alone with me." Atem said trying not to sound happy.

"I don't mind Atem now lets go." Tea said joyous as they exited the school and began walking home.

"So how was your day Atem?" Tea said

"It was wonderful expect for some girls stalking me everywhere I go asking questions like do you have a girlfriend or would you like to go out with me they even started a fan club with some girl name Vivian as their president." Atem said in his usual clam manner.

"So do you like anyone of them?" Tea said trying to hide her jealous rage.

"No I do not they look like a bunch of hookers and brats in school uniform." Atem said

Tea giggled softly at his comment while Atem blushed listening to how beautiful her laugh it's like music to his ears thought _"Her laugh is so wonderful I want to hear it all the time."_

* * *

As the days turns to months both Atem and Tea excelled in all their classes and try their best to help Yugi, Joey and Tristan with their work. Atem became even more popular with the girls and had his own fan club which made Tea instantly jealous.

"Finally I lost them." Atem said as he and Tea walk towards the rest of the gang in the canteen.

"Don't worry I'm sure by the end of the year they will move on to some else." Tea said happily as they sat down around the table.

"Who will move on?" Yugi said as he continues to eat his lunch.

"It's nothing important." Atem said before eating his lunch.

"Yo Atem did you Kabia's is having another Battle City Tournament are you going to enter." Joey said excitedly.

"Yes I did and I am." Atem said while eating.

"What about you Yugi, Joey? Are you going to enter?" Tea said calmly.

"Of course and this time I plan to win." Joey yelled in excitement.

"Shut up you underdog who said you where invited." Kabia said while walking towards the gang.

"I made it to the final four of your last Tournament you jerk" Joey said angrily

"By luck you mutt. Now Atem I expect you to face you in the finals and I will have does 3 Egyptian God Cards." Kabia said confidently

"In your dreams Kabia you can never beat Atem in this life time." Joey said still angry.

"Or the next." Tea whispered so only Atem could hear.

"That's true." Atem said softly to her.

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow guys and remember Christmas Party at my house on Saturday." Tea said to Atem and Yugi before running off toward her house.

"Yeah we will be there Tea don't worry." Yugi said before heading into the house.

"Hmm Yugi what is Christmas?" Atem said with a puzzled face.

"Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ." Yugi said as before heading to there individual rooms.

"I have fought evil loon tics and crazed sicko with no fear yet I can't say those four simple words as in Tea I love you. Atem said as he lay on his bed and fell asleep dreaming of the woman who capture his heart.

* * *

"Here is your gift Atem I know you done believe in Chrstmas but I wanted to get you something anyway." Tea said as she past the present to him.

"Thank you Tea, and I have something for you too." Atem happily.

"Here you go and i hope you like it." Atem finish with a smilie.

Atem open his gift to see a necklace with the Dark Magicain saying Friends Forever,Friends for Life.

"Thankyou Tea i will never take it off." Atem said as he place it around his neck.

Tea open her gift to see a diamond braclet saying Aim for Your Dreams.

"Thank you Atem I love it Tea said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Get a room you two." Joey said as he watch the sence going on flowed infront of him.

As Tea quickly parted leaving both she and Atem blushing a deep red.

They drank, told some past Christmas Stories and played some games before leaving to go home.


	3. Atem Vs Vivian

"Hey Yugi, Rebecca, Mai and Atem." Tea said as she and Tristan walk towards them wearing a short black skirt and a purple blouse and a black pants and a red and black shirt.

"Hey Tea, Tristan" the foursome replied as they waited patiently by the water fountain for the start of the 2nd Battle City Tournament.

Atem wore blue jeans with a black shirt, while Yugi wore a black jeans and matching shirt. Rebecca wore a dark blue shirt and a light blue shirt with a yellow ribbon on it and Mai wore a purple shirt, matching jacket and a white top.

"It is almost 9 and the tournament is about to begin so with could be taking Joey so long to get here?" Yugi said slightly worried

"I'm going to kill Joey for taking so long to get here." Mai said angrily as she and the rest of the guy's waited at the clock tower for the start of the battle city tournament.

"Hi guys sorry we are late Joey over slept as usually." Serenity said as both she and Joey ran towards the gang. Serenity wore a blue jeans and a pink shirt while Joey wore a blue jean with a blue and white shirt.

"Sorry guys I was up all night um……….. preparing my deck yeah." Joey said stupidly.

"Yeah Right you los……" Mai said before stopping when she heard Kabia's voice

Everyone looked up to see a huge blimp the with Kabia's face saying

"Greeting Duelist you are the chosen few how are good enough enter my tournament and as for the rules there the same as the last one and remember this is an all out war and the last man standing is the winner so let the tournament begin" Kabia finish before disappearing behind the clouds.

"Okay guys here is the plan we will meet back here six on the dot and have all six locator cards in hand." Yugi said.

"Okay." The rest replied

"I'm going this way so I will see you guys around." Mai said before departing off

"Yugi bear me and you are going this way." Rebecca said as she clink on to her new boyfriend's arms and drag him towards the direction she pointed to.

"Glad she's not my girlfriend." Joey muttered as he grab his sister and saying "Come on Sis we are going that why."

"Not without me your not remember where ever Serenity goes I goes." Tristan said as he followed her and Joey leaving Atem and Tea along.

"I guess that just leaves me and you Atem I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you right." Tea asked slyly while blushing at the thought of just the both of them along of the rest of the day.

"I would love that Tea." Atem said while trying to hide his blush and how joyous he is that they would spend the day along together.

* * *

As Atem and Tea walked for a few minutes looking for opponents to face they heard someone from behind yelling "Atem darling wait for me."

They turn around only to see Vivian running towards them with a duel disk on her left wrist and wearing a yellow Chinese looking dress reaching just above her knees and her hair where place in two buns two little pieces placed behind her ears.

As she finally reaches them Vivian did the unexpected and hugged him before saying "Atem dear how about we leave this ugly thing name Tea beside you and find some duelist to duel."

Tea became angry with Vivian and was about to attack her only to stop when Atem beat her to it and said angrily as he push her off him "You gone too far Vivian now apologize to Tea immediately she is not ugly in fact she's the most beautiful girls I know and when your finish leave us along."

Tea blushed a deep shade of red when Atem called her beautiful and for defending her honor.

"You can't mean that Atem pooh." Vivian said pitifully.

"Yes I do now do it and leaves us be." Atem said still angry

"How about this we duel and if you win I will give you my locator card and apologize to that skinny twig but if I win you have to go on a date with me and never talk to that twig ever again." Vivian said happily

"Atem you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tea said

Atem turn to Tea and gave her one of his every so rare smiles before saying "Don't worry Tea I will beat her and I will not let her get away with what she said about you."

Atem turn to Vivian and said "Let's duel."

* * *

"I sacrifice Master Kyonshee and Kung-fu Nyan Nyan to summon Dragon lady. Now Dragon Lady attack the Dark Magician with lighting sever strike then go for a direct attack." Vivian said.

Atem life points drop to 1880.

"My turn and I summon big shield _Guardna_ in defense mode and place one card face down before ending my turn." Atem said

"Dragon lady Attack." Vivian ordered

"Not so fast I activate mirror force." Atem said

"Then I play snow fall sword this cancels out Mirror Force. Now my Dragon Lady attack his monster." Vivian replied while smiling

"It's still my move Atem dear and I play flying dragon wail this raises my Dragon Lady Attack points by 1200 when I discard four dragon monsters beginning her attack points 2400. Now attack him directly."

"I summon Kuriboh and remain untouched." Atem said "Now I play skill Dark magician, pot of greed and Alplan of Dragon destroyer."

"With are the lights on the skilled magician for?' Vivian asked confused.

"Spell counters with ever magic card I play one lights up and I play the 3rd and final magic card Monster reincarnation so Dark Magician is back in my hand and now that all the lights are on I sacrifice my skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician and Buster Blader and i fuse them together to form Dark Paladin. My monster special ability allows it to collect 500 points from every dragon on the field and in the grave yard." Atem said

"Oh no I just place 4 dragons in the grave yard." Vivian said shock

"Yes now my monster has 4900 attack points now wipe out Dragon lady and the rest of her life points." Atem said happily

Life Points 2100: 0

"I lost. No not again." Vivian yelled in defeat.

"Now I believe you owe Tea an apology and me a Locater Card." Atem said while walking over to her.

"Find here is your locator card and I." Vivian said while growling "I'm sorry Tea."

"Good now are you ready to go Tea." Atem asked calmly.

Tea nodded before both heading off leaving an angry Vivian on the floor. "You will pay for this Tea just you wait I will get Atem no matter what."

"Atem can I ask you something?" Tea said nervously as they continue to walk.

"What is it Tea." Atem ask curiously

"What you said back there did you mean it when you said I am the most beautiful girl you have ever met."

Atem started to blush before answering nervously "Yes I do you're a very beautiful girl both in inner beauty and outer beauty and a lot of guys would love to have you by their side."

"Thank you not only for the complement but for standing up for me and your not so bad looking yourself." Tea finish while blushing.

"Your welcome Tea now let's goes find other opponents to face." Atem said


	4. Just a Kiss

**4 Hours Later **

"Red Eyes Black Dragon attack his insect queen with Inferno Fire Blast and the rest of his life points." Joey yelled as he perform finally move against Weevil.

"Oh no, not again." Weevil yelled as his life point's drop down to zero.

"Yes Joey you did it you finally have all; six locator cards." Serenity said happily as she and Tristan ran to him.

"Yeah man you did it again I never thought you would defeat Weevil the second time around." Tristan stated in a clam manner.

"TRISTAN you will pay for that comment." Joey yelled as he got ready to attack him before his sister stopped him by saying "Joey shouldn't you go collect your locater card before Weevil runs away."

"SAY WHAT." Both Joey and Tristan said as they turn around to see the little worm wiggling away.

"Come back here you little worm." Tristan said as he grabbed Weevil with Joey following just behind.

"Gimme you little bug before I swat you like the insect you are." Joey said as he cutch up with Tristan.

"But I don't want to." Weevil wined

"You have two chooses either give me it willing or me and Tristan will beat you up and pound you into the cement." Joey yelled.

Okay, Okay please just don't hurt my beautiful face." Weevil pleaded as he backed out his last locater card and his rarest card.

"Ewww." Joey said as he took the two cards and sight before saying "Here you little bug take back your Insect Queen I already have her in my deck."

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"Times up you guys lets go and meet the rest of the gang." Serenity stated as Tristan fling the little nerd to the ground and watched him crawl away crying.

Both Joey and Tristan nodded before the threesome head off to meet the gang.

* * *

"Ruby Dragon attack his dragon and the rest of his life point's." Rebecca said

"Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack and destroy his fisherman." Yugi said as both he and Rebecca finish off Mako and Rex to receive their final locator card.

"You did a job will done my friends and best of luck in the finals." Mako said as he and an angry Rex handed over their locator cards.

"Same to you Mako and better luck next time." Yugi said as Rebecca jumped for joy

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"It's time to go Yugi poo." Rebecca said happily to her boyfriend.

"Okay see you two around." Yugi said as both he and Beck head off to the specific location.

"Yugi I can't believe we did it." Rebecca said as they both walked off.

"It was nothing Beck I knew we could do after all we are good duelist." Yugi said confidently to his girlfriend.

"Your rights now let's hurry up before we are late." Rebecca said as she and Yugi broke into a slow sprint

* * *

"Dark Magician attacks his zombies and the rest of his life points." Atem said

"Oh no darn it not again now I will never be able to go to the finals now." Bonez yelled as he broke out into a cry and fall to the ground as his life points went to zero.

"Now hand over your locater card." Atem said as he and Tea walked to were Bonez and his friends where.

"Fine here you go now leave." He yelled as he handed it over.

Gladly, Tea lets go and meet up with the rest of the gang." Atem said calmly as he turned towards his beloved.

"Yeah let's go." Tea replied before she and Atem head off.

"Atem you were amazing and now you finally have all six locator cards." Tea said happily.

"Yeah and it was thanks to your cheering that I was able to be victorious so quickly." Atem said as he gazed lovely at her.

Tea felt someone staring at her and turned to see Atem staring deeply into her eyes.

"Atem are you ok?" Tea asked nervously while blushing.

"Yes I'm fine Tea I was just remembering that's all." Atem said nervously as will trying to hide his blush.

"About what?" Tea asked while still blushing.

"Look where we are standing." Atem said calmly.

"We are at the pier this is where we came to on."

"The '_date_' Yugi set us up on." Atem said finishing Tea's sentence.

"I didn't even realize we had stopped." Tea said while placing her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"That day has always been special to me Tea because you were there when I found out more about my past." Atem said not realizing that he had moved closer to her.

"That day was also important to me as will Atem because it help me find out more about myself." Tea said calmly before thinking "_and my feelings for you."_

For a moment they both looked lovingly into each others eyes till a boy ran into Tea from behind causing her to fall onto Atem.

As they hit the ground their mouths meet and then Atem knew he couldn't fight his raging hormones and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her with Tea following soon after wrapping her arms around his neck to bring them closer together and deeping the kiss.

Atem thought he died when he felt the lips of his love onto his own never wanting it to end. It was so addicting, so irresistible as they both held each other tighter and tighter as their tongues met while made both Atem and Tea moan in pleasure. Nothing else seen to matter not even the amount of whispers surrounding them and after several minutes' of lip locking they parted reluctantly leaving both of them breathless.

After a few moments to regain their breath Atem said "Tea I have something to tell you." While still blushing deeply from the kiss.

"What is it Atem?" Tea asked still breathless and blushing from the kiss

"Ever since I first saw you I fall deeply in llllloooooooo.

"Hey you two get up off the ground before I arrest you both." A policeman yelled intruding Atem.

Tea hesitantly rises from off of Atem already missing his warmth with him slowly following behind.

"Teenagers!" the cop said as he went about doing his job.

So after Tea turn to Atem and said "what was it you wanted to tell me." Hoping that it was what she thinks it was.

"I lo."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Damn." Atem whispered.

"Ignore it and just tell me with you have to say." Tea said with a hint of hope in her voice.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"No go right ahead and answer it could be important." Atem said sadly.

"Okay if you insist." Tea said sadly as she took out her phone and answer it.

"Hello."

_"Tea where are you and Atem everyone is waiting on you guys." _Yugi said calmly.

"Shot we forgot, right now we are at the pier so we be there in about two minutes. Tea replied before closing the phone.

"That was Yugi, he and the gang are waiting on us so we have go." Tea said

Atem nodded yes before turning towards the direction of the meeting location.

"Atem wait, please tell me with you were going to say early." Tea said afraid to jump to any conclusions.

"It's nothing Tea it can wait till another time." Atem said sadly.

"What about the kiss." Tea said trying to push out some information.

Atem sight and not wanting to risk losing their friendship because of his hormones said "It was an accident right a boy ran into you causing you to fall onto me and our lips locked and for a moment." Atem said hoping to God and Ra that Tea would believe that the lie even if it wasn't a good one.

"Oh. That explains it." Tea said before holding her head down trying to hold back the tears while thinking _"If he had felt the same way then he would have told me how could you have been do stupid Tea. When it comes to school you rock but when it comes to guys I am such a baka."_

"Tea are you alright." Atem asked worried.

"I'm ok now let's go." Tea said trying to cover up her disappointment.

"What took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Tea walked towards them

"We were held up." Atem said calmly.

"Whatever." Joey said before he went back to flirting with Mia.

Yugi turn to them and asked "while you guys where down by the pier did you see a couple making out on the ground."

"No why do you ask," Atem and Tea said nervously.

"Nothing there were just rumors going around about it that's all." Yugi replied.

After a few moments a helicopter came and they heard Kabia saying "congratulations to those of you who made it to the finals. You will have to use your locator cards to find out the location of the finals and it starts tomorrow afternoon so you duelist have the night to prepare" before flying off.

"See you guys tomorrow." Mai said as she, Joey, Tristan and Serenity head off.

"See yah." Yugi said before him, Rebecca, Atem and Tea head off in the other direction.

As they reach home they told Gramps of their wins before Atem headed off to bed thinking _"How stupid, stupid, stupid I had the perfect opportunity to tell her and I blow it._


	5. Brotherly Talk

"_You look beautiful as usual my beloved." Atem said as he walked into a large Egyptian style bedroom with Tea in his arms._

_"So do you my love." Tea replied as Atem placed her on the bed and started to undress her._

_As he removed her underwear Atem went hard at the sight of her._

_"You're gorgeous." Atem stated before kissing her lips and working his way down to her stomach._

_"No fair Atem you're still fully clothed." Tea said playfully. Atem smiled as his stop kissing her so she can began to undress him._

_"You're marvelous." Tea stated as she remove the last piece of clothing._

_"Tea I have loved you seen the day I first laid eyes on you and I am happy to know that my feelings are returned." Atem said before he prepares to line up and prepares to thrust into her._

**knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Atem wake up or you're going to be late for the finals." Yugi said as he banged on the bedroom door.

"I'm up Yugi you can stop banging on the door now." Atem said loudly as he arose from his bed.

"_It was just a dream. I need to stop having these lustful dreams about Tea 'sight' and I don't know how much longer I can go without telling her how I feel."_ Atem thought before walking out of his room and took a long shower. After 15 minutes in the shower Atem came downstairs to see Yugi wearing blue jeans with a black top and blue jacket and already eating lunch.

Yugi heard Atem coming down the stairs and turned to see him wearing blue jeans and white shirt with some animation on it.

"Had a nice sleep Atem?" Yugi asked Atem seat around the table.

"Yes I did why do you ask?" Atem said curiously.

"Oh nothing I was just up most of the night because someone was yelling Tea, Tea I love you."

Atem blushed a scarlet red and tried his best to hide it from his brother but was unsuccessful.

"Atem just tell her how you feel I know she feels the same way." Yugi said calmly.

"With if your wrong and I do tell her then she reject my feelings and ruin our friendship." Atem said while looking down on his food.

"Believe me when I say she loves you and only you." Yugi said trying to cheer up his brother.

Atem looked up to see Yugi smiling and said "Maybe you're right but I want to tell her in my own time."

"Well you better hurry up or you might lose her." Yugi said playfully.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Atem said with a hint of jealous in his voice.

"Tea is a beautiful girl and there are a lot of guys would love to go out with her but she turn them all down because she has been waiting on you to asked her and if you don't tell her how you feel soon she might think that your not interested and turn to a another guy." Yugi said before continuing to eat.

_"He's right her beauty shines in both inner and outer, she thinks of others before her self, always finding ways to help other, a golden heart and is one of the most intelligent and talent girl I have ever meet and any guy would love to have her in his arms. I love her, I need her and I can't ……. no I will not stand for another man to touch her but me."_ Atem thought with a sage of jealously flowing threw his body.

* * *

"With took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Yugi walked towards them.

"We woke up late." Yugi replied as they both stopped in front of them.

Atem eyes drifted towards Tea who looked beautiful in her white sleeveless blouse, short blue jeans shorts, and blue shoes with white shocking reaching just below her shorts. Soon after Tea turn to meet his gaze and both blushed immediately before Atem broke the gaze and turn to see with the others were wearing.

Mai was wearing a purple jacket with a black strapless shirt revealing her stomach, and a purple shirt and purple high heels.

Serenity wore a pink blouse with blue jeans and a blue and white sneaker.

Joey wore a simple blue and white shirt with blue jeans and the same colour sneakers as his sister.

Tristan wore a black shirt with a brown pants and black sneakers

Rebecca wore a baby blue blouse with a dark blue skirt and blue sneakers.

* * *

"The finals are been held on a blimp?" Rebecca asked as she and the other finalist made their way towards the blimp seating the middle of the a unfinished stadium.

"Yeah consider it one of Kabia's many little twist." Yugi replied.

"I hope he has braf bags on board," Joey stated.


	6. Gotta be Somebody

"Okay you losers here is the deal we will be dueling 20 000 feet in the area and this will test our endurance and see how good a duelist you are, now everyone get in the blimp." Kabia said in his usual manner top the eight finalists in his new torment.

"Are you ready of this Atem because this time I'm going to beat you" said Yugi in a confident manner to the now brother as they enter the blimp side by side.

"In your dreams Yugi they don't call me the King of Games for nothing you still never defeat me."

"This is awesome I can't believe that we are in the together again Mai" said Joey in a happy mood as he and Mai go in after Yugi and Atem.

"Believe it Joey and I wouldn't go easy on you just because we are dating."

"I don't expect you to dear just remember I am the 3rd rank duelist in the world after Yugi and Atem so I should be saying that." Joey said in a clam manner.

As the entire duelist enter the blimp Tea, Tristan and Serenity follow behind till a guard said "hey where are you 3 going, your not duelist."

"But we are the cheerleaders so you have to let use in" said Tea in a cheerfully voice.

"Please sir I would like sees my brother duel so can you let us this time" Serenity said as she gave a slit bow towards the guard.

"No I can't it's against torment rules to permit non duelist to enter the blimp."

"Oh give it a rest Roland and let them in" said Mokuba as he walk back outside went he heard the noise.

"But sir they"

"No buts Roland and besides I am not a duelist so let them in."

"With about Mr. Kabia"

Mokuba turn to his brother and said "So bro how about it please let them in"

"Fine, let the losers in their not my consisted in the least" said Kabia.

"Thanks bro, come on guys lets go in before the blimp takes off" Mokuba said happily.

"Thanks Mokuba" all 3 said in unison as they enter the blimp together and went to where the others were.

As they enter the dining room they saw a large variety of foods and drinks and started eating.

"Okay all duelist and guest here the rules I will give each of you a number and then tomorrow you will be paired off to see how will duel how in the quarter finals. Now duelist line up and draw a number to determine your number." Roland said as he walks unto to stage with a box in his hand.

"Now the numbers are as followed:

"1 is Yugi Mutou "

"2 is Rebecca Hawkins"

"3 is Atem Mutou"

"4 is Mai Valentine"

"5 is Mr. Kabia."

"6 is Joey Wheeler"

"7 is Marik and last but not least

"8 is Isis."

"Now have a good night Duelist and you have all night to prepare your deck for tomorrow game." Roland said before leaving the stage.

"Hey Kabia do you have some extra rooms for my friends to sleep in?" Joey said

"No you Mutt I don't so talk amounts yourselves and just shares rooms

"See you losers in the morning" Kabia said as he left with Mokuba, Marik and Isis tagging behind.

The rest form a circle and started talking amounts themselves.

"So Joey how about you and I share room while Tristan and Serenity share they other" Mai said as she began hugging her boyfriend.

"That sounds like a good idea Mai so Serenity how about it me and you." Tristan said as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"TRISTAN get your hands off my sister and there is no way in hack you two are sharing rooms." Joey said in a fit of rage.

Mai smiled and whispered in his ears "Joey think about it this will give us some time along together and we can pick up where we left off the other night so come on."

"Okay just for tonight and Tristan if I hear anything other than snoring your going down you hear me." Joey said calmly as he and Mai departed to their room.

Tristan and Serenity left afterwards with a smile on their face leaving Yugi, Atem, Rebecca and Tea.

"So Tea you can share with me if you want unless you want to go with Yugi or Rebecca." Atem said.

"Sure thanks Atem" Tea said while blushing a deep shade of red and held her head down so he couldn't see it.

Yugi smiled when he saw this and notice a little blush on Atem's face went he asked before saying "guys lets go we have to get ready for tomorrow and get some sleep."

They all nodded and head to their respected rooms.

"Yugi poo good luck tomorrow and remember if we get pair up tomorrow I will not go easy on you." Rebecca said before kissing here boyfriend goodnight.

"Same here Beck's now good night" Yugi said as he kissed her and parted to go into their rooms leaving Tea and Atem in the hall way.

"They make such a lovely couple don't you think Atem?" Tea said while blushing at the fact that she is going to share a room with her long time crush.

"Yes they do, now let's get some sleep before tomorrows big day." Atem said as he opens the door of him and Tea's room.

Atem took off his shirt exposing his bare chest and black shoes before heading off towards the bed with Tea taking a seat on the sofa wishing she could join him on the bed.

"Tea why are you over there, come on over there is enough space of the two of us to hold on the bed." Atem said while blushing.

"Um ….I mean that looks uncomfortable and I wouldn't want you to be in pain when you wake up."

Tea nodded while taking off her blue shoes and made her way into the bed.

Atem wrap the sheet around the both of them and his arms around her waist while she lay on his chest.

Atem said "I wouldn't want you to roll off now do we"

"Yeah!" Tea said while blushing before both drifting off to sleep dreaming about each other.


	7. Confessions

The next day Atem was the first to wake up and saw the love of his life still sleeping peacefully then kissed her softly on the forehead before removing one of his hands to run throught her hair and said softly "Tea you're the reason I decided to stay here I love you with all my heart and soul. You're always on my mind no matter why I go or what I do even in my dreams and I wish so badly that everyday we could wake up like this."

* * *

"Good Moring Mai." Joey said sheepish as he opens his eyes.

"Moring honey!" Mai said before lending to give him a kiss. "Last night was amazing I really enjoyed it."

Joey kissed her again before saying "I enjoyed it to my darling now honey lets get dress before head off before the duels start.

Mai nodded sheepish as they ready for round 1.

* * *

"Tristan wake up its morning." Serenity said sheepish.

"5 more minutes mom I don't want to go to school."

"Tristan, its Easter so get up." She replied

"Hmmm, Bun and Cheese where is it." Tristan said absent mindly as he arose from bed.

"Is all you think about is food Tristan." Serenity said in an angry tone.

"No babes most times I about you, my friends and family, especially you."

"That so sweet I love you baby."

* * *

Tea woke up soon after to feel a stare and look up to see Atem gazing at her. "He looks so handsome even when just awake." Tea thought as her eyes met his and where trapped. Violet met Aquamarine as they moved closer and closer for a kiss till

"**All Duelist and guest report to the main room for the selection of the first duel." **A voice from the intercom said.

"I guess we better get going." Tea said before Atem lips chased on hers for a kiss. She was surprised at first but soon return the kiss and after several minutes they both parted breathless with Tea now fully on top of him.

"Since the first day I saw you I developed a crush on you and as the years pass these feelings grew stronger and now I am so deeply in love with you its like no matter where I go or with I do I can't get you out of my mind. You're doing something Tea and I can't fight these feelings for you any more." Atem said still breathless.

_"He loves me Atem loves me." _Tea thought as she felt her heart exploded with joy at the recent news.

"_I knew she didn't feel the same way about me and now I ruin our friendship I am such an idiot."_ Atem thought as he removed his arms from around Tea and quickly got off the bed with his face looking towards the floor.

Tea realized this and said "Atem I love you too since the first time I saw you I just never thought you been a great pharaoh and all would ever love a weakling like me when there are prettier looking and stronger girls out there."

Atem quickly turned around and walk towards her with a smile and said happily "Tea you're the most beautiful girl on earth and guys would line up for miles just to be with you including me."

"That the sweetness thing I have every heard before Atem." Tea said with a smile.

"And you will hear more of it with each and every single day now and forever my queen." Atem said before kissing her again this time with even more passion.

After they parted Tea smiled before saying "I love you so much I feel like I could scream it to the whole world."

"My love, kiss me and become my girlfriend." Atem said gently to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As you wish it so still it be, my king." Tea said playfully before pressing her lips onto his for another passionate kiss.

As they parted Atem put on a playful grin before kissing her neck.

"Atem we need to hurry up before they start without us." Tea said as she moan.

"I don't care now that I have you that all that matters to me my beautiful queen." Atem said between kisses.

Tea lifts his head for around kiss on the lips and parted with both standing still in each others arms for a comfortable silence.

* * *

"What could Atem and Tea be for so long?" Joey said pasting up and down.

"Should we start the tournament without them Mr. Kabia?" Roland said

_"NO I want him with those Egyptian God Card" _kabia thought before saying "Maybe they weren't awake so now try the intercom again and if that doesn't work you will go to his room and escort him out her immedately." He ordered.

"**Attention all Duelist please report to the main area immediately." **The voice from the intercom said.

"Their waiting on you lets go." Tea whispered

Atem nodded in agreement before getting dress.

"I'm ready let's go." Atem said as he held Tea's hand.

"I love you my beautiful angel"

"I love you too." Tea said while blushing

Atem chuckled at his new girlfriend blush before saying calmly "My love you will have to get use to this because I want the whole world to know that you are my one and only queen."

"It took you guys long enough now Roland began the pairing of the duels." Kabia said angrily.

"Yugi and Tristan are you seeing with I'm seeing." Joey said as he point towards the two new couple holding hands.

"FINALLY WITH TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG." Everyone in the room said even Kabia and Mokuba.

Both of them started to blush and sweat dropped when they heard this.

"ROLAND GET ON WITH THE FESTIVITIES." Kabia ordered.

"Yes Mr. Kabia. Now duelist the numbers you where given have been place into this machine and it will now randomly select two numbers for the start of the first duel." Roland yelled before pulling the lever.

"The first duel is as follows Duelist number 3 Atem Mutou and number 7 Marik will face off on the top dueling platform."

"Good luck Atem." Joey said

"I know you can win." Tristan spoke before following his the rest of the group to head upstairs leaving Tea along with Atem.

"I know you can do this." Tea said before giving him a small kiss.

:"You better hurry up before they start." She said as they parted.

"I will but not without doing this first." Atem replied before kissing her passionately.

"My love I can't get enough of your sweet lips." Atem said after they parted and both headed upstairs.

"You're such a charmer." Tea teased

"I hope so." Atem replied in a playful tone.


	8. First Round First duel

"Duelist ready, now begin." Roland yelled.

"Let's Duel."

"Now I summon vamperie leach now attack him directly." Now you lose 500 life points my pharaoh. Marik said

"I place my leach into defense mode and end my turn."

"My move I play my queens knight in attack mode now attack queen's knight." Atem ordered.

"I summon Juragedo in attack mode and now attack his queen's knight. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn Marik yelled.

* * *

"Here go."

"Now I sacrifice my Queen's knight, Jack's Knight and King's knight to summon my Egyptian God Card the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Now attack his Earl of Demise and the rest of his life points." Atem said.

"Oh no I lost again." Marik said as he fell to the ground.

"The winner of the 1st duel is Atem Mutou." Roland said as the dueling platform came down to ground level.

"You did it bro." Yugi said happily as the gang surrounded him.

"I knew you could do it Atem." Tristan said after Yugi

"Coagulations Atem" Serenity and Mai said happily.

"Bro you flatten Marik like a pancake." Joey announced.

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without your support." Atem replied.

"How are you my queen?" Atem asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine now that you're here." Tea replied happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't I get a reward for winning my love." He said playfully.

"Of course you do my pharaoh." Tea said before kissing him passionately on the lips and both felt a spark of passion igniting.

After a few minutes they parted both still embrace in each others arms completely breathless and looking lovely into each others eyes.

"Enough with the love feast you geeks and let's get on with the other duels." Kabia said in disgust.

"Kabia it doesn't hurt to show the one you love affection." Atem said calmly.

"Love is a disease." Kabia replied before heading downstairs.

"Never mind him my love he will never know the joy that comes with finding your one and only." Tea said happily.

"True my queen, we should get on with festivities and see whose dueling next." Atem said

"Kabia I hope I get to duel him next so I can kick him out of the finals." Joey growled.

"Joey you just may get with you wish for." Tristan said in a funny remark.


	9. Second duel

"The next duelist will be Mai Valentine against Mr. Kabia." Roland announced to the room.

"No I wanted to be the one to face Kabia." Joey said sadly as crying anime style.

"Hush Joey you will have other changes to duel him." Tea said trying to comfort him.

"_This should be an easy win." _Kabia thought as he and Mai stepped into the elevator.

"You can do it Mai." Joey yelled as he and the gang reaches the dueling platform.

"Atem with changes do you think Mai has against Kabia." Tea asked as Atem stood behind her while hugging her gently around her waist and inhaling her jasmine scent.

"I don't my love we will just have to see." He replied before kissing her neck once again.

"Let the Duel begin." Roland said.

"Duel"

"Ladies first now I play too cards face down and summon the dark witch and I end my turn." Mai said.

"My moves I summon Battle ox in attack mode and place three cards face down now Battle Ox attack her dark witch."

* * *

"I suffice my dark clown to summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon then I will fuse my monsters together to from Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Now my dragons attack her three ladies and the rest of her life points with white lighten attack."

"The winner is Mr. Kabia." Roland yelled.

_"I lost to that that………jerk." _Mai thought as she walked off the dueling platform with her head held down.

"Mai its okay you did your best and you will get him next time." Joey said pitifully.

"Thanks Joey that really encouraging" Mai said sarcastically

"Your welcome babe" Joey said stupidly

Everybody sweat dropped expect for Joey as they head downstairs.


	10. Thrid and Final Round

"The next dueling pair will be Isis and Yugi." Roland mention.

"Do your best Yugi poo." Rebecca said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks honey but can you let go of me before I suffocate."

"Sorry Yugi my bad" She said in sadly as she held her head down in embarrassment.

"It's okay Beck I love you." Yugi said trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

"Good luck Isis." Yugi said as they walk into the elevator

"Same to you Yugi" she replied.

* * *

"Lady and Gentlemen let the duel begin."

"My move I summon Agido in attack mode and one card face down." Isis said calmly.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and place one card face down. Now my Guardian attack her monster." Yugi said.

* * *

"Your swords of reveling light have worn off now I can attack." Yugi said

"I sacrifice my Beta the magnetic warrior and Alpha the magnetic warrior to summon my Dark Magician. Now my magician attack her life points directly."

"Coagulation you did it Yugi, you won" Isis said with a sad tone.

"Thanks Isis it was a great duel and you're a worthy opponent." Yugi said not hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Thanks Yugi."

"ATTENSION DUELIST LET THE LAST DUEL OF THE QUARTER FINALS." Roland said.

"You ready to lose Joey." Rebecca said towards him.

"Good luck Rebecca and same to you Joey." Yugi said nervously not knowing who to cheer for his girlfriend or his best friend.

"Thanks Yugi dear." Rebecca said before kissing him.

"Good luck Joey" Atem said while holding Tea's hand.

"I know you can do it." Tea said.

"Thanks guys." Joey said as he walk onto the platform with Rebecca following behind.

"Begin the duel."

"Gentlmen moves first."as he took out six cards.

"I summon sword man of land star in attack mode and place two cards face down to end my turn." Joey said

* * *

"Now I summon baby dragon and time wizard in attack mode." Now time wizard use time magic and age her Ruby Dragon a 1000 years." Joey said.

"Time magic"

"No my Ruby Dragon is so old and weak." Rebecca said sadly.

"Yes it is now my dragon attack her Ruby dragon and the rest of her life points." Joey ordered.

0

"I lost I can't believe I lost." Rebecca said pitifully.

"Its okay Becky remember Joey is now one of the top duelist in the world next to me and Atem." Yugi said pitifully.

"I know but I wanted to win I wanted to be the number one duelist." She complained.

"I will make it up to you later tonight went everyone's asleep how about that." Yugi whispered to her ears.

"Thanks Yugi I would love that." Rebecca said while smiling.

"The four remaining duelist are Mr. Kabia, Joey Wheeler, Atem and Yugi Mutou. And tomorrow we choose the pairings of the semi finals now enjoy the diner we have prepared and good night." Roland said before heading off the stage.

* * *

"Oh Atem" Tea moaned as Atem kiss her began kissing her neck.

"Tea you have such soft skin i can't get enough of it." he said before making his way to her lips for a sweet kiss.

"I love you Tea with all my heart and soul." Atem said as he lay on the bed with Tea resting on his chest.

"I love you too Atem more than my own life." Tea said before rising up to bring him in for another kiss.

After several minutes they parted both breathless from the kiss, looking loving into each others eyes for a couple of moments before felling asleep in each other arms.


	11. The finals and a date

Tea was the first to awake and looked up to see Atem sleeping peacefully while his arms rest gently on her waist then the thoughts of yesterday rush back into her head and thought "_Yesterday felt like a wonderful dream Atem said he loved me and we spent the entire day held in each others arms."_

"Moring beautiful" Atem said sheepish as he forces his gaze onto the girl of his affections

"Moring Atem did I wake you."

"No you didn't I was already awake." He said before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

As they parted Atem said "I love you my beautiful Tea."

"I love you too Atem." She said while blushing

Then Atem started to kiss her down towards her neck.

"Atem stop it or else we are going to miss the duels." Tea said while moaning

"I don't care about the duel as long as you're here right beside me." He said between kisses.

"Atem we can finish this went we reach home."

"I'm holding you to that promise my love." He said playfully.

* * *

"Duelist the start of the semi finals are about to begin and the first two duelist facing off will be Mr. Kabia against Yugi Mutou."

"Right let's duel."

"I play my dark clown in defense mode then I place two cards face down to end my turn." Kabia introduced

_"Kabia's so predictable I know one of his face down cards is the crush card. You're not going to get me with it this time Kabia because I have a plan for you"_

"I play"

* * *

I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and since you sent Dark Magician to the grave yard I get 300 extra life points and went adding magic formula her attack rest enough to whip out the rest of your life points Kabia." Yugi said confidently

_"Oh no I lost again in my own game I can't believe it I was so close to beating Atem and getting all three God Cards, _Kabia thought as he fell to the ground.

"Yugi you did it." The gang all cheered as they saw Kabia walking sad down towards the elevator.

"Gentlemen let's get on with the final duel of the semi's so we know who is facing Yugi." Roland said sadly knowing that he's down it the dumps.

"Where's my good luck kiss my love." Atem said as he hugged her tighter to him.

Tea wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him from for a sweet kiss.

"You're such a charmer and I love you Atem." Tea said still blushing from the kiss.

"Good luck Joey" Atem said as he remove his arms from around Tea's waist.

"Same here Atem" he replied.

"Let's Duel" The both said

"I summon my alligator sword in attack mode then place two cards face down to end my turn."

""My move and I summon Celtic guardian in attack mode and play two cards down." Atem said

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my Jack's knight, Queen's Knight and King's Knight to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon now my creature attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon." Atem said.

"You did it Atem." Joey said as his life points went down to zero.

"The winner of the Duel is Atem Mutou."

"You did will Joey maybe next time." Atem said as he and Joey walked off the platform.

"Coagulation Bro."

"Thanks Joey that means a lot."

"All Duelist and Guest there will be an half and hour intermission before the start of the finals." Roland said before leaving the platform.

"So it looks like it going to be me and you in the finals prepare to lose." Yugi said happily.

"You wish." Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Tea's waist missing her warmth.

* * *

"Let's duel" the two brothers said.

"I summon the feral imp in attack mode and two cards face down." Yugi said loudly.

"I summon"

* * *

"The Winged Dragon of Ra in attack mode then I fuse my three God cards together to form The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. Now my monster attacks his Dark magician and the rest of his life points. "Atem said

"The winner of the duel and the Battle City finals is Atem Mutou the king of games." Roland yelled.

"You beat me again Bro but I will find a way to beat the God cards." Yugi said trying not to show his disappointment.

"Maybe next time Yugi." Atem said happily as he walked over to his beloved to hug her then asked "My queen since this is all over go out with me?"

"I would love to Atem and did you even have to asked." Tea said before kissing him.

* * *

"Good night my love I really enjoyed my date." Tea said as Atem walked her to the front door.

"So did I my queen." He said before kissing her night and head home both dreaming of thier beloved.


	12. An Attack

"_I am so going to be late for the first day back to school." _Tea thought as she broke into a slow sprint from her house.

After a few moments she heard someone calling here name and turn around to see Atem running towards her smiling.

"Hey Atem why are you late for school?" She asked as went he finally reach her.

"I was doing some homework and I didn't finish them till something past 1 am."

"Oh" Tea said as they began walking.

"Wait my queen I didn't get my good morning kiss." Atem said playfully.

"We don't have to kiss every morning Atem." She said in the same playful manner

"I know but I can't get enough of your sweet lips. They taste like strawberry." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

Tea blushed at his comment before placing a short kiss on the lips. Then pulled away only to be drawn back into Atem's arms and felt his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Tea said as they parted both still breathless after the kiss.

"I love you too my queen." He said before they walked to school holding hands.

* * *

"With took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Tea sat down around the lunch table.

"The teacher was telling us transfer to advance classes." Tea replied

"Seriously" Both Tristan and Joey said in aw

"Yeah she said by the looks of it Tea and I could advance a year ahead of the class." Atem said as he began eating with one hand and wrapping the other around Tea's waist.

* * *

"I can't believe he is going out with that dancer wannabe." Vivian said to her 3 friends or followers as they saw Atem placing his arms around Tea's waist.

"Yeah I mean she's not as pretty as you or as smart." Said a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I know right." Vivian said happily "But some how she has hypnotize him and don't worry girls I have a plan to get rid of Miss Wannabe."

After school Atem waited for Tea by her locker while smiling thinking about the wonderful day he had but was brought out of his thoughts when Vivian came in front of him and tried to kiss him. Atem quickly pushed her away looking at her in disgust and said "sorry Vivian but your not my type."

"I'm not you're type but I everyone's type." She said angrily. "Find just till me this Atem with is it that you see in that skinny little bitch?"

Angry started to boil when Atem heard Vivian disrespecting his girl and yelled "First of all Tea is not a bitch you are and second she is the most beautiful, caring, smartest and funniest girl I know and no one could ever take the place she holds in my heart so when you disrespect her you disrespect me as will."

As he finish telling off Vivian he looked up to see Tea smiling at him and said "Is that with you think of me Atem?"

"Yes Tea I do I think you're all that and much more and I love you beyond measure." He said sweetly.

"How much more?" She asked sweetly as she began to hug him.

"It's a very long list my dear and I know we don't live forever." He said before kissing her.

As they did their little love fest Vivian watch as the scene unfold and decided to set her plan in monition.

* * *

**Domino Prison **

Are you Mike?" Vivian asked

That's depends on who's asking." The blonde haired, gray eyed 30 year old man said

"Mike I need you to do me a favor?" Vivian said

"Yeah and with do I get if I decide to do this favor?"

"I will set bail for you and hire the best attorney money can pay for your upcoming trial."

"You have yourself a deal little missy." Mike said immediately

"Thanks now here the plan as soon as you make bail you will meet me by the docks for what I want you to do."

**Next day **

"_I can't believe dance class over so late today and I told Atem not wait on me." _Tea thought as she walked home. She then smiled at the though and said softly "Atem is the sweetest boyfriend ever I mean went ever I have dance class after school instead of hanging with the guys he would stay on behind and wait on me."

Just then Tea was brought out of her thoughts went she heard someone saying "Hey little missy don't you know that pretty little girls like you shouldn't be walking home this late in the evening."

She turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair, gray eyes and a will built structure.

Tea immediately begins to run but the man was too fast for her and knocked her out cold before placing her in one of Vivian's many limo.

Meanwhile at the game shop the guys were watching some anime on TV till Atem let out of loud roar while placing his hand where his heart is.

The guys got immediately worried and Joey asked "Atem with is the matter?"

"Let me call the doctor." Yugi said as he quickly got up but was stopped when Atem said

"No Yugi don't" He yelled

"But you're in pain."

"No I have a feeling something is wrong with Tea." He said as he took out his phone and call Tea's phone.

"No answer."

"But Atem how do you know that Tea's is in trouble it could just be gas." Tristan said

"No I know something is wrong with her I felt it now let's go find her. Tristan you search the pier, Yugi the park, Joey the school and I will search the dance studio." Atem ordered.

"Sir yes Sir." They said before rushing out of the shop.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes to find herself in a warehouse tried up with rope.

"Your finally awake pretty lady" Mike said with a wide grin.

"Where am I?" Tea asked in fright.

"None of your business missy." He said while walking towards her. "You're a very beautiful lady and I bet you will taste good as well. I wonder how good you are in bed."

"You wouldn't dear?" she asked worriedly

"Don't worry little missy the last woman I fuck had the time of her life and by the time I'm finish with you you'll be begging for more and if you pleasure me I met let you live a little bit longer." He finished

"_Oh no Atem I'm going to lose my virginity to someone else, where are you?" _Tea thought

* * *

"Don't worry Tea I'm coming." Atem said softly as the pain in his heart increase rapidly. As he reach the studio he search the entire building and came out empty handed.

"_Tea, where could you have gone to?" _Atem thought worriedly.

_"I knew he would be here." _Vivian thought before coming out of her hiding place saying

"Oh Atem there you are." With a stupid fake smile.

He turned to her with a growl and knew she was somehow involved in this. Then as soon as she reaches close to him he grabbed her and boxed her to the wall of the building while choking her and asked in a veil voice "Where is my beloved Tea?"

Vivian smile grow even larger and said "But Atem I'm am your beloved not her so just forget about that skinny witch and go out with me."

"Vivian tell me where my queen is and I will make this as painless as possible."

"Here I am Atem your queen." Vivian said starting to sound nervous.

"No you little bitch that honor belongs to Tea and Tea only now tell me where she is." He said even angrier than before.

"I don't know Atem but you're starting to scare me." Still nervous

Atem began to choke her even tighter till she finally caved and said "She's at warehouse 51 down near the docks. But by the time you get there she will be dead."

"We will see." Atem said before calling the guys quickly to say the location and then he grabbed Vivian by her wrist and both running swiftly towards the docks.

* * *

"Now, now don't be scared I will take good care of you." Mike said as he began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her school blouse.

"Get your disgusting self off me you pervert." Tea said as she tried to fight her way out of the ropes.

"You little bitch you don't appear good quality went you see it." Mike said in angry as he quickly removes the blouse to relieve two size D breasts

"Wow big boobs I scored the jackpot."

"Atem I need you." Tea yelled as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Right here Tea." Atem yelled as he charges towards the man knocking him to the ground.

"Prepare to die Mortal you will pay for hurting my beloved." Atem said angrily before hearing Tea said "Atem I need you."

"Tristan, Joey hold him." Atem said as he went towards Tea and hugged her before saying sadly "My love I'm sorry I wasn't here early forgive me."

"Atem I was so scared I thought I would never see you guys again." Tea said while still crying.

Joey and Tristan held Mike tightly and head outside to join Yugi who had been watching Vivian and calling the police.

After a few moments they heard sirens and parted before Atem handed her, her blouse and said "Dry your eyes my queen I hate to see you cry."

"He was about to rape me, then kill me Atem." Tea said as she finished buttoning her blouse.

Atem became even angrier went he heard this and gave him even more of a reason to banish him to the shadow realm.

"I will kill him if he ever touches or hurt you again my queen."

Atem clamed down before wrapping his hands around her waist to begin her closer for a kiss. Tea was surprised at first but kissed back with even more passion and after a few moments they parted both looking deeply into each others eyes before Tea asked "Atem how did you know that I was here and in trouble?"

"I felt you my love."

"You felt me?"

:"Yes I did Tea and now I know we are connected because I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I knew you were in trouble so I ran towards the dance studio and went I came out back I saw Vivian running towards me so I forced her to tell me where you were and that's how I found you."

"Thank you Atem for saving me." Tea said while drying the rest of her tears.

"You're welcome Tea." Atem said as he kissed her forehead thinking "I just wish there was a way that even went I'm not here to protect you, you will be save."

_"My forehead feels funny."_ Tea thought as she and Atem headed outside to see Mike and Vivian in the back of a cop car.

Just then a policeman approaches them and asked Tea "Are you the one they kidnapped?"

"Yes officer."

"Well young lady you don't have to worry because with the other crimes that man did he will be lock up for life and little Asian brat will properly be in jail for the maximum of ten years for kidnapping."

"Good" Both Atem and Tea said in unison.

After Tea gave her statement Atem escorted her back home while the others headed home so that they could have some along time.

As soon as they reach Tea's house the door suddenly opened up to reveal a woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale white skin.

"Tea I was so worried Yugi called and told me everything that happen, oh my baby." Mrs. Gardner said while crying.

"Mom I am okay now Atem Mutou my boyfriend saved me," Tea said while blushing

"So you're the guy Tea has been dreaming about. You're quite a handsome fellow and thank you for rescuing my baby girl."

"I was my pleasure Mrs. Gardner I couldn't image with would have happened if I had lose her." Atem said with compassion.

"My daughter is very luck to have you."

"No I'm the lucky one for have such a beautiful, caring and intelligent girl as Tea."

Tea blushed an even deeper shade of red at what Atem had said.

"Since your Yugi's brother then how comes this is the first I have seen you?"

"I was because I lived in Egypt with my father for a couple of years and when he died I came to live with my grandfather." Atem lied.

Atem kissed Tea on the cheek before saying "Good night Tea, Night Mrs. Gardner."

"Please Atem call me mom I can tell you will be in my daughters life for a very long time." Mrs. Gardner said with a smile

"Okay mom it is. Good night" Atem said before heading home


	13. Good Bye For Now

It's been one year since the attack and since that time Tea had enrolled in a martial art class.

Tea and Atem are still going out and went graduation came around both Atem and Tea became the valedictorians because of their prefect straight A average.

* * *

"Tea I have surprise for you. Close your eyes my sweet." Atem said as they headed off for another date.

"Do you thrust me?" He asked.

"With my life" Tea said immediately without a second thought.

"Good" Atem said as he takes her hands into his and guided her to his surprise.

"Now open your eyes my love." Atem said softly.

Tea opens her eyes to see an isolated part of the beach with a blanket with a basket, two candles and a radio playing some slow songs.

"Atem it's beautiful where did you find it?"

"I was looking for a special place for just the two of us and I came across this place."

"Thank you it's so wonderful."

For the next 2 hours they talked, ate, make out and dance to some songs before Atem drove them home.

* * *

"Tea there is a letter here for you." Her mom said from downstairs.

"Coming Mom" Tea yelled back.

"Where is it Mom?" she asked as she walked downstairs.

"Here is it."

"OMG it from the dance school in the New York" Tea said excitedly.

"Well open it already." Her mother said excitedly.

"_Dear, Ms. Tea Gardner_

_We are writing to proudly inform you that you have been accepted into the Jerald School of Dance. You're requited to report to school by next week for the start of the new school year where you will be spending the next four years on a full scholarship. Please replay back immediately to verify your space as soon as possible."_

"I got accepted but how am I going to tell the guys and Atem this I will be gone for 4 years." Tea said sadly.

"If they care they will be happy for you and honey I know Atem loves you so much that he is will wait for you as long as it takes." Mrs. Gardner said happily.

* * *

"Atem do you know why Tea called us over her." Joey said as all four of them sat patiently in the mall.

"No clue but it most be something important." Atem said worriedly.

"Hi guys thanks for waiting." Tea said trying not to sound sad.

"So what's the matter my queen?" Atem said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I got accepted into the school in New York but I am not sure I should accept it." Tea said sadly.

"Why Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Because I will be gone for a very long time and I will miss you guys." She said while trying to avoid Atem's sad eyes

"That's wonderful Tea you should go." Joey and Tristan said happily.

"Yeah that wonderful Tea but went are you leaving?" Yugi asked sadly.

"Next week but I have to call them by this evening to confirm my space."

"I think you should go." Atem said trying to hide how sad he was.

"But Atem"

"But nothing it's only for a few years and we can still communicate with each other in various ways."

"Thanks Atem, Thank you guys." Tea said before she left to go call the school.

"Atem are you going to be alright?" Yugi asked his brother

"Yeah she's finally got her dream of going to New York and I want her to be happy."

* * *

**Next Week**

Tea finally finished packing her reminding clothes in her suitcase then took one more glance at one picture of she and Atem kissing on their first date and another with all five of them in the park. Joey and Tristan were standing at the back making funny faces, Yugi in the front smiling and Atem and her in the middle kissing passionately.

She smiled at the memories before placing them gently in her carry on then head downstairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Ready to go" Tea said to her.

"Aren't you going to wait on your friends?"

"I don't think their coming." Tea said sadly. "None of them even called to say good bye."

"Don't worry dear I guess it's painful to watch your best friend go away for a long time."

"I guess so. Let's go before I miss my flight."

After a half and hour of driving they finally reach the airport and got an unexpected surprise.

They saw a large banner that said "Good Luck On You're Dreams Tea."

Then 5 people came from behind to reveal Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mr. Mutou and Atem with gifts in hand.

"You guys I thought you weren't coming." Tea said in surprise

"We would miss this for the world." Tristan said.

"Before you go we have something's to give you it was Atem's idea." Joey said as he walked towards her holding out his gift.

"Oh Joey it's a digital camera. Thank you."

"Make sure to take lots of picture of the big apple."

"I will."

"My turn Tea here's my gift." Tristan said in excitedly.

"It's a phone. Thanks a lot Tristan." Tea said happily.

"Tea this is from me and gramps." Yugi said

"It's a photo album and an mp4. Thank you Yugi and gramps it means a lot."

Then Atem walked towards her and said "Hi Tea."

"Hello Atem" Tea said meeting his gaze and for a moment they got lost in each others eye's.

"Here Tea this is for you." Atem said breaking the gaze.

"A laptop this is a wonderful gift Atem thank you." She said while crying.

"It has its own webcam so we can see each other."

"With about the different time zones?"

"I will stay up late just to see you beautiful face. Tea I love you so much." Atem said as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too Atem more than life itself."

They stood in a comfortable silence embrace in each others arms till Tea asked softly to Atem "Atem will you wait for me till I come back."

Atem lend down to give her a passionate kiss and once parted he said "I would spend another 3000 years in that puzzle if it means that I will have you in my arms once again. I love you more than anything else and I couldn't image my life without you."

"That's so sweet Atem and I feel the same way."

"**Attention passengers Flight 239 from Domino, Japan to New York is now boarding at gate 8."**

"You should go now before you miss your flight and give up your dreams." Atem said sadly still wishing she would stay.

"Atem there is something I never told you. Dancing isn't my only dream and I would give up dancing in a heartbeat just to have it."

"Really and what is it?"

"You"

"Me"

"Yes you I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if it means that I would have to give up dancing just to spend the rest of my life with you."

Atem was touched by Tea's speech and said "My queen follow your dreams of becoming a dancer and when you return I shill be here waiting on you with open arms."

"Thank you Atem"

"**Last Call Flight 239 to New York is now boarding at gate 8." **

"Bye guys." Tea said towards them.

"Bye Atem I will miss you most of all." She said.

"I will miss you too more than you will ever know." Atem replied.

After everyone said their final goodbyes Tea kissed Atem one final time so she wouldn't forget it and headed towards the gate for New York and her dreams.


	14. 4 Years Later

It's been four years since Tea left for America and over the past years the guys mainly Atem stayed in contact with her counting down the days till she returns into his arms.

After spending fours years in Domino University Joey and Tristan became teachers at their old high school. While Yugi became a History Professor at the town's University and Atem got a job as an Egyptian translator at the Domino Museum.

All the guys had dates with their girlfriends so Atem didn't want to feel like a seventh wheel and decided to go home.

"Tea's coming home soon and I can't wait to hold her in my arms once again and taste her sweet lips." Atem thought as he exited his car and head towards his room.

He unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants to throw them to the ground then walked over to his bed to see someone in it. Then the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead preparing for the unexpected as he slowly walked towards the bed. As he reaches the bed he saw the only person that made his heart beat faster his one and only queen Tea sleeping peacefully. The eye faded as Atem looked at how much she has changed physically over the four years. Her hair reaches past her shoulder and her body looked had curves that rivals only does of a goddess. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ears "Have sweet dreams my love."

Atem was about to left the room and sleep in Gramps room remembering that he and Mr. Hawkins went off to Egypt for a dig but stopped when he heard someone calling him. Atem turn around to see Tea sitting up in his bed and said "I didn't mean to wake you Tea."

"It's okay Atem I really missed you."

"Why didn't you call me so I could take the day off and pick you up." Atem asked as he approach the bed

"I wanted to surprise you so I had my Mom pick me up and when I came over here Grandpa Mutou was about to leave and said I could stay here and wait till you arrive."

"I missed you too." Atem said before kissing her passionately on the lips. He sucks the bottom of her lips, then he licks his tongue on the bottom of her lips begging or entrance which she gladly obeyed to. They moan as their tongues fought for dominance and after several minutes they both parted breathing heavily from the kiss.

_"The pharaoh is one hell of a kisser."_ Tea thought as she placed her hand on her lips

Atem saw the look in her eyes and knew she wanted the same thing as him then asked as he kissed her neck "Do you want me?"

Tea moan in response before Atem gently said "I am going to make you feel good my queen." Before biting her earlobes while one hand caressed her exposed stomach. She undulates against him, her body bashed against his hard steel shaft. Pleasure shuddered thought out him despite the layers between them. He gently removes her shirt and her bra strap with his unoccupied hand running his finger tips along where the strap touched her. She shivered and made an in inarticulate sound "Like that?" He whisper against her ears knowing his breath would send shivers down her spine. "Oh yes" she paused panting "You're not ……………" Her voice trailed off as he traced the bumps of her spines. "It's ……….It feels …………I ……………….Good? Yes, good………………..so."

He caressed the nerve rich center in the small of her back and he whole body convulsed. He smiled and kissed along her neck tasting her sweet skin. "Surprise your body is so sensitive?" he teased. "Yes" she said as her fingers dug into his neck .

"I didn't know it could from you only touching my back."

"Is my queen's front feeling neglected?" Atem teased

"I……………" she said as she merely turned her head side to side as he squeezed and caressed her backside.

"Oh Tea you are so responsive. I want to touch you all over."

"Okay"

Unwilling to deprive himself of the pleasure he position himself in front of her then using both hands peeling off her bra. Drawn into a tight nub, her dusky nipple came into view and cup both mouth watering mounds, allowing his thumbs to brush over the dist ended nipples, she grasp and turn and turn languid, but her grip on his nape did not flatten. He gently pinched he nipples and she softly bit him. It was so primal and unexpected that he felt himself harden in his boxers arching to be out of confinement. His teeth grit against his own desires as he continue his manipulation of her breast and luscious nipples. He wanted to taste them so badly as his hand slip downwards, traveling in an ever moving circle until his fingertips brush the top of her skirt pulling it down to join the rest of her clothes then he ran his index finger along Tea's skin just inside the waistband. She went still, her breaths ceasing as he slowly took it off and drop it to the ground.

"Let me touch you Tea. It's what we both want. Relax your legs for me my queen. Let me in."

He move his fingers just enough for her to taste the pleasure to come. He carefully pressed his middle finger against her pleasure center rubbing just the tiniest bit against her already swollen knot of nerve ending at the top of her labia. Her lower body bowed towards his touch. Delving below to allow one fingertip to just inside of her, she was warm and very wet. Her lips and teeth were working on his neck again as animalistic like sounds coming from her throat. Using the heel of his hand stimulating her pleasure button while he kiss her wet silky lips with his. Increasing the pressure on her nipples, she remove his boxers as he pressed his lower against hers and felt his own rise to irretrievable levels. They climax together as her scream, mixed with his primal yell I a sound that satisfied a place deep in his soul he never knew was there. As they collapse on the bed and she rest on his chest. Atem asked "I hope your first time was as good as mine my queen."

She nodded and said "it's was better than expected my love." Before both fell asleep with Atem's arms around Tea's waist feeling the familiar warmth they missed so much.

* * *

Over the next few months Yugi and Rebecca along with Joey and Mai got engaged. While Tea started up a dance studio.

**Knock! Knock!**

Mr. and Mrs. Gardner open the door to reveal Atem wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt and said "Afternoon Atem nice to see you."

"Good afternoon and it's nice to see you as will."

"So you're the one that taking away my baby girl." Mr. Gardner said

"Dear leave him along he's good people." His wife said

"Treat her right." Mr. Gardner said

"She's my queen and I will never do anything to hurt her Mr. Gardner." Atem said proudly

He saw that Atem said it with the up most sincerity and said "Call me Dad, Atem and my daughter is lucky to have you."

"Thanks' Mr. G …. I mean Dad."

"Tea, Atem's here hurry up." Her mom yelled as she let him in.

"Coming" She yelled back

_"Hair perfect, lip gloss check, perfume yep, breath good, dress fabulous. I'm ready."_ Tea thought before heading downstairs.

"Good luck." Tea's mother whispered to Atem before turning towards where Tea was and drooled went he saw how beautiful she looked in her strapless purple dress that reach just above her knees and a small matching purse.

"I'm ready" Tea said softly

"You're beautiful" Atem said as he took her hand into his

"Bye mom Bye dad" They both said before leaving the house

* * *

"Here we are." Atem said as he lead her to their secret place.

Tea looked at the site in front and went in aw went she saw a table with a white table cloth and two red candles on it and several small white candles lighting up the path way and around the table and a radio play soft music.

"Atem it's beautiful when you had time for this."

"I spent the whole morning organizing this."

After dinner they walked along the shore line while looking at the full moon reflecting on the ocean's water.

As the radio changed to a new song Atem did a small bow and said "May I have this dance my love."

"Yes you may my pharaoh." Tea said as she took her hand.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath_  
_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated_  
_I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder_  
_I'll be love suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed_  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_My love is alive not dead_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_  
_I'll be love suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed_  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_My love is alive not dead_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought _my way back from the dead  
_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_  
_I'll be love suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed_  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_My love is alive not dead_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above._

As the song dies down Atem release her hands, took out a small black box and went down on one knee before saying "My love ever since I first saw you I fell deeply in love with you and each passing day I it grows and grows. My heart beats faster every time I see you till it hurts. Everywhere I go your always in my thoughts, my dreams and over the years you have become my best friend, my shoulder to lean on and the one person I know I can count on and I don't know how a guy like me ended up with such a beautiful Queen like yourself. You're the love of my life. You're my one and only, my everything. So Tea Anzu Gardner will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He finished.

Tea began crying tears of joy before saying "Yes Atem I will love to be your wife."

Atem placed the ring on her finger before kissing her passionately.

"Atem you have made me the happiest person alive right now." As they parted

"Same here my Tea"


	15. The Wedding

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Gardner asked

"A bit but I also happy and excited" Tea replied.

"Don't worry honey when you see Atem down at on the platform all nervousness will disappear."

"Your right daddy I am ready to do this." Tea said happily

The doors began to open up then Mai, Serenity and Rebecca began walking down the aisle wearing a strapless pink gown escorted by Joey, Tristan and Yugi wearing black tuxes.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen reach platform the music changed to a soft melody and everyone rose from their seats and turn towards the door to see Tea wearing a strapless white dress and a necklace that Atem gave her for her birthday and carrying a red and white roses. As Tea look towards Atem every doubt and nervousness disappeared.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join together Atem Mutou and Tea Gardner as husband and wife. Now the couple has written their own vows and would like to share them with each other." The pastor said.

"Tea we have been thought many adventures together over the past couple of years and over that time you have become my best friend and now soon to be my wife. When I first saw you I knew you where the one for me and no matter where I go or with I was doing I couldn't get you out of my mind. You are my rock, heart, best friend and soul mate

I love you my beautiful Tea more than any thing else in the world or galaxy." Atem said with love in his eyes.

Tea began to cry after hearing the beautiful vow Atem said. Atem whip the tears away from her eyes before she spoke.

"Atem I love you more than my own life. Over the years you have always been there beside me supporting and cheering me on every step of the way. You are my light, my best friend, my everything and I can image my life without you in it. Over time we have become connected spiritual and now as husband and wife in front of our family and friends."

Atem was taken back by Tea's vows and almost cried.

Before I move on does anyone object to this union?" The pastor asked

The room became quiet for a moment before the pastor said "Do you Atem take Tea to be your wife in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shill live?"

"I do" Atem said happily.

"Do you Tea take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shill live?"

"I do." Tea replied without hesitation.

"Now for the rings" The pastor said Yugi and Rebecca handed the rings to Tea and Atem.

"Repeat after me Atem, with this ring I thee wed."

Atem repeated "With this ring I thee wed." before putting it on her finger.

"Now you Tea"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"You with the power invested in me and God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Atem quickly kiss Tea passionately on the lips. Tea reacted quickly and returns the kiss with even more passion.

* * *

"I hope you're not too tried for me?" Atem asked as he gently down her on the hotel bed.

"Never for you my love."

Atem started to nipple her ear gently while whispering in it "Do you want me?"

Tea moaned in response and nodded her head. Atem kiss up to her neck to her jaw till he reach up to her lip and slowly pressing his lips against hers. Tea wrapped her arms Atem's neck while the kiss was getting heated. He licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance which Tea gladly granted by opening her mouth and they both let out a moan when their tongues met. Atem slowly travel his hand to the back of her dress to pull down the zipper and throw it on the floor like a feather. He started at her huge round breast and curvy hips and felt himself going hard at the sight of her. Tea place her hand on his chest and Atem said

"It's your turn to undress me." Tea slowly unbuttoned his shirt and gently threw it to the ground to show his hard muscled chest. She couldn't help but admire the sight of him. She ran her hands from his chest to his pants and started to unbuckle his belt then his pants before it fell to the ground. Atem stepped out of them and slid his hand down her breast to kneed it gently which drought her to moan. Atem kiss her lips again then down to her nipples with his tongue while rubbing the other with his other hand Tea let out a grasp in pleasure and arched her back for Atem to take in more of her. He parted her legs and kisses her inner tight and licks her womanhood which made Tea moan in pleasure. She moans even louder as he place two of his fingers to rub clit. A few more licks from Atem sent Tea over the edge and cum. Atem lick all of her juice before kissing her to taste herself. Tea then pulled off Atem's boxers to reveal his gigantic cock. Atem smiled before kissing her and got between her legs thrusting his manhood into her. Atem then slid out till only his tip was left and slammed back into her making the both of them. Tea wrapped her legs around him while Atem slid his hands to her lips and trusted into her faster and faster making Tea scream as he gave her so much pleasure.

"Atem I am cumming." Tea yelled

"Me to, cum for me my love"

Atem trusted into her faster and harder bringing them both to a sweet release.

"ATEM!" Tea shouted as she came to a sweet release with Atem following behind her shooting his seed into her womb.

"I love you Mrs. Mutou." Atem said as he brought her over to lie on his chest and covered their bare bodies with the sheet.

"I love you too Mr. Mutou." Tea said happily before letting out a happy screech and said "I can't believe it we are finally married."

"Believe it my queen we are finally married and nothing will separate us." Atem said shyly before both of them fell asleep not yet knowing of the precious gifts they just produce till nine months later.


	16. Finally Peace at Last

Atem and Tea have new additions to their family the twins Akira and Adem age 6. Adem is a mini version of Atem expect for his eyes which he got from his mother while Akira like her mother has brown hair reaching her back with a gold band at the front and purple eyes like hr father. Then there is Amelia age 4 with brunette hair reaching her shoulders and blue eyes she looks like a mini version of her mother. One day while watching news they heard a convict escaped from the Domino prison by the name of Mejia long black hair reaching his back, green eyes and a lighten shape scar below his right eye and Vivian Wong is release from prison. Atem lock off the TV and said

"Tea don't worry she wouldn't be crazy enough to come back and attack you again. You and our 3 beautiful children mean the world to mean and I will protect you with my life if I have to, to make sure you guys are safe. Now let go carry our sleeping angels to their rooms and then we can go to ours and get sometime to ourselves."

"As you wish my loving husband but be a little gentler this time I am still sore from the last time we did it." Tea said calmly.

"Don't you like it rough?" Atem asked playfully.

"You know I do my love but last night was too rough you lead me in for a false sense of security by starting off gently then after a while you had to bring out the handcuffs and ropes I am surprise we didn't wake up the kids with the amount of scream we did." Tea replied calmly.

"I couldn't help it you were amazing as usual" He teased as he held Akira and Amelia in his arms. Tea held Adem and both walked upstairs and place the children in their individual rooms before going to their own.

* * *

"I'm coming Atem." Tea said as they began sweating.

"Then come for me Tea because I am coming too."

"PHAROAH" Tea yelled as she came to a sweet release.

"MY QUEEN" Atem yelled after as he came to a sweet release shooting his seed into her womb.

"I love you my beautiful Tea." Atem said as he brings her closer to him by resting her head on his muscular bear chest and hugged her tightly around her bare waist.

"I love you too my pharaoh." Tea said sheepish as she brought the sheet over to cover their bare bodies and both feel asleep smiling in each others arms.

The next day it is the twins birthday so they went to the mall where Akira got the new dress she always wanted and Adem got the latest video game. Then as they head outside to their car they heard someone saying "Oh Atem pooh wait fir me."

They turned around to see Vivian in her usual Chinese outfit and two bun hairstyle, running towards them. Atem sweat dropped, Tea became defensive and the children became confused and Akira asked "Daddy why is she calling you that?"

Before he could answer Vivian began to hug him before saying "Oh Atem darling now that I am out of jail we can be together."

Atem pushed her away in disgust and was about to say something but stopped when Tea said "Listen you physco witch don't you ever touch my husband again or I will hurt you."

Vivian was silent for a moment before asking "Atem you two are still together?"

Atem answered without hesitation "Yes we are as husband and wife for the past 7 years and together we have 3 beautiful children." Vivian was stock at first then knee down to Adem and said "You little cutie you look just like your father." With a plastic smile on her face Adem immediately backed away and said "Mom she is nutcase did she just escape Belleview or something?"

Tea took his hand and said "Let's leave the madhouse woman and go home we still have things to do,"

When Vivian reach back to her house she took a picture out of the paper with Atem smiling while hugging Tea and their children after he won another tournament and said "I will have you all to myself just you wait Atem Mutou."

Mean while after the twins surprise birthday party and they tuck the three children to bed Atem said to his wife "Tea I will protect you always before kissing her passionately then both fell asleep dreaming only of each other and their children.

For the next couple of days Vivian stuck onto Atem like glue and Try to get rid of Tea and the brats and when all fails she called in for backup.

It was Friday afternoon Atem was still at work so after Tea close the dance studio and pick up the children from school she took them to the park. While walking 4 men came from behind and attack them.

A few moments later they awoke to release that they were trapped in a storage room. Lucky for them they were boxes leading upwards to a small window and Tea said in a soft manner "climb the boxes and escape thought the window. Then afterwards run to go get your father and three uncles."

"What about you mommy isn't you coming with us?" Amelia asked.

"I can't pumpkin I am too big to fit thought that window." Tea answered before the door opened up to reveal the escaped convict on the news. He immdately ran after the kids but they where too fast for him and quickly made it to the window looking back at their mother saying softly "We will be back for you mom."

As Atem finish the last of the remaining documents to be translated he felt a sharp pain from his chest and knew something was wrong with Tea and without thinking he ran out of the museum and knowing that Tea and the kids were going to the park for the afternoon he dashed towards it.

As he enters the park he sees Akira, Adem and Amelia running towards him.

"Tell me what happened where is your mother?" Atem asked worried.

"At the old ware house on the other side of the park" Amelia answered.

Atem quickly gave his phone to Akira and said "Call your uncles and the police and take care of your brother and sister." before running off

* * *

Tea was place into another room where she saw Vivian standing over her with an evil grin. "Mejia I helped you escape prison now it's your job to get rid of her and then I can have Atem all to myself but of course I will have to get rid of those bastard children."

"Don't you ever call my children bastards you crazy bitch." Tea yelled while trying to escape Mejia grip. Mejia smiled and said "I think I will have a little fun with her first she's cute."

"Find whatever I got to go find my Atem darling." Vivian said in disgust

"He would never love you Vivian even if you two where the last two humans on earth." Tea yelled

"You're very lippy for someone who's going to die." Vivian smirked

"I know Atem loves me and his children more than anything else on earth and I can say without a doubt he could never love another person like how he loves me. We share a love that's so rare that it only comes once every lifetime and I will be dammed if I make a sick bitch and a convict take away the best things that every happened to me."

Both Vivian and Mejia laughed at Tea before saying "That cute Tea but prepares to be raped and die." Mejia said.

Vivian walked out of the warehouse where she was greeted by Atem. She smiled "Atem dear you save me the trouble of finding you now lets go and plan the rest of our life together as the King and Queen of Games and we can be even more famous than every before."

"You low down dirty down of a bitch where is my queen?" Atem roared while pinning her against the wall. Vivian grinned and said "But here I am and now we can get married and forget about those monsters you call children and that witch Tea."

Atem choked her even tighter and was about to punch her face only to stop when she said "She's in there but tell me something with do you see in her that you don't see in me?"

"She's beautiful, caring, and intelligent, her smile lights up my world, her gorgeous sapphire eyes and every time we make love it feels so right like I could go all day without stopping and gaze at her body and her inner beauty is unmatched or unraveled. She makes my heart beat faster every time I see her. I love her and no one can replace the space she has in my heart." Atem finished before releasing her and ran to Tea. He saw Mejia and attacked him knocking him out cold. Then he went to Tea and kissed her passionately. As they pulled apart Tea said "my love you found me but where are our children?"

Before he said anything they heard sirens from outside and 6 figures running towards them. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Akira, Adem and Amelia ran towards them smiling.

"Are you alright mommy did the mad man hut you?" Akira asked

"I am fine for now till the next bad guy shows up." Tea smiled.

"This feels like old times some bad guy tries to take over the world and we well mainly Atem ends up saving it and we cheer." Joey said as they left the warehouse with the cops handcuffing Vivian and Mejia

* * *

After the trial Vivian and Mejia were sentence to life in prison for kidnapping, amended murdered and some other charges.

Now half a century later Atem and Tea sat on their couch still more in love than ever before telling their grandchildren the many adventures they faced and the love they share. The love that you can only get from your one and only soul mate.


End file.
